Tinkling of a Belle
by 23a
Summary: Once Upon a Time, all these characters were born, and they had a story. But this time, one thing was very, very different. And no one could have guessed the effect it would have on all their lives. AU. Belle was born with magic, and what she does changes everything you thought you knew about this show.
1. The First Year

Even as a baby, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes stared up at her parents, her rosy cheeks making them smile as wide as her.

"She's beautiful", said the queen.

"Indeed she is", Maurice replied.

"Let's name her... Belle"

"Belle. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

**...**

Little Belle quickly won the hearts of the kingdom. A ball was held in her honor to celebrate her first month. Her parents smiled and held her up. The people smiled back at the beautiful baby. As she grew, her beauty only intensified. At 11 months old, Belle learned to walk. Her mother held the girl's hand as she toddled across the room. Just a day later, she said her first word that wasn't "Mama" or "Papa" - "Book". And Belle loved books, even before she could read. She loved to look at the pictures.

**...**

Belle's first birthday was a joyous event for the whole kingdom. A huge feast was held, and people from neighboring kingdoms invited. After the party, Belle's parents placed her first real crown on her head, the first time her head was big enough to hold it. In her little dress and crown, Belle toddled around the room, her already long brown locks falling behind her. For the time being, everyone was happy. No one knew of the tragedies and dangers yet to come.


	2. Nothing to Fear

Little Belle was now three, and her father the king had taken her to a special lake behind the castle. Here, he was teaching her how to swim. But she was afraid to jump in. Hesitantly, the young girl looked down at the water two feet below and her father's outstretched arms.

"Papa, I'll sink", she said.

"No you won't, Belle, I'll catch you."

"Will not!"

"I will, Belle, I assure you. There's nothing to fear."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Don't you trust me?"

"Ya", said Belle, and she jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"See? I told you", the king said.

"Ya", Belle said again, smiling now.

Belle's mother the queen, who had been watching, smiled. "As long as we are a family, Belle, you have nothing to fear. Because we love you."

"Love you too", said Belle.

**...**

Belle was now four. In her blue satin gown, she swirled around the halls. A ball for her parents' 7th anniversary was that night, and Belle couldn't wait. She watched the servants set out the food, huge turkeys and sandwiches and bowls of soups and salads and cakes and cookies and tarts and chocolates and fruits that made Belle's mouth water. She ran across the ballroom floor, swishing her gown daintily. As she ran, she increased in speed, until she was sliding on the ballroom floor with no way to stop. Terrified, she tried to slow down, but instead tripped on the edge of a maid's dress and fell flat onto her back. Tears began to fall from the little girl's eyes, and her mother, who had been talking to the cooks, came over.

"Belle? What happened?"

"I fell", Belle answered, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay", she assured her mother.

"Good. Wanna go see up there?", asked the queen, gesturing to the balcony over the ballroom.

"Ya!"

The queen led her daughter up the staircase to the grand balcony. Belle looked out at the ballroom, at all the people setting up for the ball. A few guests had begun to arrive as well. Belle leaned over the balcony to look below. She leaned too far, and before she or her mother could react, the young princess was tumbling through the air. The next thing she registered was being in someone's arms. She looked up. A visiting noble had seen her falling and caught her, and was just now setting her down. Her mother had already rushed down the stairs.

"Thank you so much", she said to the man.

"Ya, thanks", said Belle.

"You're quite welcome, Your Majesty."

The man walked away, and the queen looked at her daughter. "Are you alright, Belle?"

"Yes. I just fell again."

"That was much more than a fall. Weren't you afraid?"

"No. I have nothing to fear, remember Mama?"

"Yes, dear, I remember."


	3. The One Thing That Lasts Forever

Belle was 6 now, and had been to many balls (although she didn't truly know how to dance yet). And she was excited for her upcoming birthday ball. She was so excited, she snuck into the ballroom to see them setting up, although it was supposed to be a surprise. The room was decorated with streamers of blue and gold, and silver towers of cakes and pastries and other foods stood on the ornate tables with crisp white tablecloths. Gold ribbons adorned the railings of the staircases and balcony. Blue ribbons adorned the entryways to the room. Belle was always impressed at how grand the ballroom was, considering that she was the princess of a relatively small castle that overlooked the small village her parents ruled. Occasionally, they would get visits from other nobles and royalty. Belle had a list of princesses that had come to her castle. Her favorite princess had been Snow White. Maids were scurrying around, setting up for Belle's birthday ball. Belle had spent the day in the hidden lake, which most of the castle staff didn't know about, before picking out her dress for the next day's ball. She had decided on a light blue one with gold lining, to match the theme of the room. Suddenly, one of the maids spotted the little girl.

"Princess Belle! You're not supposed to be here!"

"I know, Veronica, but I wanted to see!"

"Your mother will not be happy!"

"She doesn't have to know."

Veronica sighed, knowing the stubborn little girl wouldn't listen to her.

"Very well."

Belle eagerly looked around, hoping for a glimpse of her birthday cake. When she saw it, she gasped. It was beautiful, light pink with white roses. It had 4 layers, and a little sugar statue of Belle on the top. Belle ran over to get a look, when she slipped and fell headfirst into the cake. When Veronica saw, she ran to fetch the queen, who came quickly. Belle, knowing she was in trouble, tried to hide, but failed.

"Belle!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"I am very disappointed in you. You strictly disobeyed me!"

"Sorry, Mama. Does this... does this mean you don't love me anymore?"

"What? Of course not, Belle. I would never stop loving you because of one thing you did. Do you know what love is?"

"No, what?"

"Love is the one thing that lasts forever."

"Oh! I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I love you, Belle."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So, I know the chapters have been relatively short and boring because they're just Belle as a little girl, but they are necessary set-up. They will be more interesting once she gets older. There will be a decent size section when she is 8, and another when she is 11, but the main part of the story will be when she is 14-15, and then it will go on and end when she makes the deal with Rumple.**


	4. A Whisper in the Wind

Belle was 8 now, the age at which most girls would be playing with friends. But Belle didn't really have any of those. The other children in her kingdom thought she was strange. Belle spent most of her time in the meadow at the edge of her village, reading a book or climbing trees or picking flowers. One day, Belle was doing just that when she heard something strange - a whisper in the wind. It seemed to be coming from a little bit behind her. Hesitantly, she followed the sound. The whispers got louder, and the young girl grew afraid. The wind got louder until it was nearly a storm, blowing around the princess. Belle was terrified, but the storm died as quickly as it had come. Though she didn't know it yet, the storm was foreshadowing something - the terrible tragedy that was about to strike the kingdom. Belle ran back to the castle, and the guards let her in. She ran to her mother's room. The queen was still asleep. Belle found this unusual, as her mother usually woke up by this point.

"Mama?", she asked softly.

The queen began to stir. "Belle! My dear, what's wrong?"

"Why did you sleep so late?"

"I was just tired, my dear, nothing to worry about." Suddenly, the queen began to cough violently.

"Mama?! Mama?!", asked Belle, screaming now.

When the queen didn't respond, Belle ran to her father's chambers. She barged in, without bothering to knock.

"Papa! Papa!"

"What is it, Belle?", the king asked, concerned.

"Mama. She's sick or - something. I don't know. She woke up late and she was coughing."

The king ran to get the doctor, and Belle ran to her room and sat in her chair, not moving. A long time later, as the sun was beginning to set, Veronica the maid entered the princess's room and said softly, "Your Highness? Your mother would like to speak with you."

Belle slowly got up off of her chair without saying a word and walked down the hallways to her mother's room. She entered to find her mother still lying in bed, looking extremely pale. Her father was there too, looking almost as pale.

"Mama?", she asked, walking up to the queen's bedside.

The queen looked at her daughter. "Belle, dear, I have to go soon."

"Where, Mama?"

"...Away."

Belle understood, and immediately protested. "No, Mama, you can't. You can't die."

"Belle, sweetie, it's not my choice. This is just my time."

"No, Mama, please don't leave me!", the princess begged.

"I won't, Belle. I'll always be with you, in your heart. And you'll hear my voice in the whispering of the wind."

Only then did Belle realize what the wind had meant, and reluctantly she accepted what was about to happen. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too... Belle."

And then the queen died, her last breath forming her daughter's name.

Belle slowly got up and walked out of the room, running away from the castle until she reached the meadow. Only then did she begin to cry, and there she remained for the rest of the night, all the while listening to the whispering of the wind.


	5. Growing Apart

After her mother's funeral, Belle spent an increasing amount of time in the meadow. Every time the wind blew, she would hear her mother's voice, whispering her name over and over. But that wasn't the only reason. Belle took any excuse to be away from the palace, away from her father. After the queen's death, he became less kind, more harsh and calculating. He was always arranging things for Belle to do, things she didn't want to do, such as balls and diplomacy. Belle remembered her mother telling her that as long as they loved each other, there was nothing to fear. She knew her mother still loved her, because love could transcend anything, even death. But her father... no. Her mother had told her that love lasted forever, and therefore it did. No questions asked. But still, Belle couldn't help but feel that she and her father were growing apart. One day, a visiting diplomat came to speak with her father. Belle, always eager to meet new people, ran to meet him at the gates, and found herself crashing headfirst into the wall.

...

_Diplomat's POV_

She ran faster than a girl that young should be able to, in a light blue dress with a ribbon in her dark brown hair. She was clearly eager to meet him, though he was not sure why. He figured this girl must be the princess Belle, daughter of the king he was here to see. She suddenly crashed into the wall, crumpling to the ground, and he ran just fast enough to catch her. He carried the girl to her father, who jumped up upon seeing his daughter unconscious in a stranger's arms.

"What is this?", he asked, furious.

"She - she ran out to meet me, and she crashed into a wall."

The king sighed. "Belle always was eager to meet new people. Give her to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The man handed her over.

"So, sir, who are you and why are you here?"

"I was here to talk to you about trade treaties, but it can wait."

"Yes. I will have our maid show you to an area where you can wait. Veronica!"

She came running in. "Yes, Your Majesty?" She saw Belle. "What happened?", she asked, horrified.

"She hit a wall. Veronica, take this man somewhere where he can wait, while I take Belle to the castle infirmary."

The man stared as the king left the room with his daughter in his arms, and Veronica escorted him out of the room.

...

Hours later, the girl woke up, and she came in to see him. She looked fine, not a mark on her. Magic, the man guessed.

"Hello there, princess. Feeling alright?"

"Yes sir", said Belle, blushing.

"So, why were you running so fast?"

"I like meeting new people. They all have such great stories, of monsters and dragons and fairies and faraway places. I've never gone farther than the meadow at the edge of the village. I've always dreamed of seeing the world, of the wondrous things it may hold."

"Aren't you afraid?"

She looked at him funny. "Afraid? Why should I be afraid? I have nothing to fear."

"And how do you get these dreams?"

"From books, of course. Better than magic. I just love to read."

"That's lovely."

"I suppose. I would just love to travel the whole world, see it all, beyond this kingdom. But my father will not allow it."

"Well, could you bear being away from your castle?"

She gave him another funny look. "Sir, what's here is just material things. I could easily do without, for it is not things that matter."

She smiled at him, and he stared at her. Just in this one short conversation, he saw much of her personality, and it astounded him. She was a princess, yes, but no ordinary princess. Her beauty, for one, was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and her smile radiated the brightness of a thousand suns. She was kind, not at all spoiled, and very intelligent, with a delightful imagination. She was brave, far braver than one would expect of an 8-year-old girl. Her voice was like the tinkling of a bell. Like her name - Belle. She was wonderful, yet lonely. He could see it in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you miss your father?", he asked.

She gave him a sad look. "My father and I have been... growing apart", she said quietly.

Her words were wise, too wise for such a young child.

"What about your friends?", he asked.

"I have none", she replied.

He thought for a moment. He was going on a trip soon. Perhaps he could take the girl with him. It was clear she was not happy with her father.

"Belle... tomorrow morning I leave. Would you like to come with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Alright then. Meet me in the meadow at dawn."

He went in to speak with her father, not entirely sure what he'd just done. He'd been mesmerized by the young girl. But he couldn't turn back now. The girl was too excited. And she wanted nothing more than to see the world. Could he deny her that?"

...

_Back to Belle's POV_

Belle woke up very early that morning, eager for her trip. She packed a small bag of supplies and ran out to the meadow. She waited for a few minutes before the man arrived.

"You ready, Belle?", he asked.

"Yes sir", she said.

"I bet you will like my daughter, Elana."

"Maybe so."

"Alright then. Let's go."

He pulled her onto his horse and they rode off into the rising sun.


	6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

They got barely farther than the edge of the meadow, before the guards chased them down. The king was right behind them, and stopped, surveying the scene. "What is this?", he growled. "Why are you taking my daughter?"

"It's not _his _fault", Belle said. "I _wanted _to go."

"Why? Why would you want to leave me?"

"I want to be _free_."

"Well you can't always get what you want. Back to the castle."

Pouting, Belle jumped off the horse, grabbed her things, and ran to the castle, and her room. She wanted so badly to be free of this castle. She still loved her father, but she just didn't want this life. She wanted more. She wanted to be a hero, like she read about in her books. But firstly, she just wanted to be free.

* * *

_One month later_

She received a letter from the man she had almost escaped with. As she read it, she couldn't help but grow excited.

_Belle, _

_I have not forgotten the short time I spent with you. You are a very special little girl. You would have quite a bit in common with my daughter Elana, who is around your age. It just so happens that Elana has recently embarked on a journey with a band of travelers, and in a little over two years they will be coming to your very village. If by then you can convince your father, you could join them, as I'm sure Elana would love to have a friend. She, too, has very few, if any. _

_Hoping your father agrees,_

_Sir William_

Belle couldn't wait. Even though it would be years, the thought of having a friend was enough to last her till then. Until the time came, she would simply remain trapped in her father's palace. She hoped that this time, perhaps, she could get what she wanted.


	7. Friends

Belle was beyond excited. She was now 11, and it was the day before Elana was supposed to arrive.

"Father?", she asked.

"Yes, Belle?"

"A band of travelers is coming this way, and I was wondering if..."

"No."

"Father, I want to be free."

"This again? No!"

Belle sighed and walked away. At least she would get to meet Elana.

* * *

She waited eagerly outside the gates as the caravan arrived. A girl with honey-blonde hair and brown eyes stepped out. "Are you Belle?"

"Yes. You must be Elana."

"Yes. Are you coming with us?"

Belle sighed. "My father said no."

"Alright. Are you coming with us?"

Belle looked at Elana, startled. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and Belle smiled. "Yes."

"Good", Elana said. "Get in the carriage."

The two girls entered, giggling.

* * *

The carriage stopped by a cliff. The caravan began exploring, and Belle and Elana sat at the edge, feet dangling over the water.

"We're going to be friends forever, aren't we?", Elana asked.

"Of course", Belle replied.

"Promise?", she asked.

"Yes."

Elana giggled, and reached to take something out of her bag, when the cliff face crumbled and she fell, screaming.

"Elana!", Belle yelled, leaning over. Suddenely, her hands glowed, and stream of light came down form them, catching Elana and pulling her back up.

"You have magic?!", Elana exclaimed.

"I didn't know", Belle said. "I'm sorry... I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

"Are you kidding?", Elana asked. "You saved my life! Besides, friends forever."

Belle smiled. "Forever."


	8. Fearless Warrior

Belle had been with the caravan for a month now, and quite enjoyed it. They went around and saw all sorts of things. Her friendship with Elana remained intact, and her magical secret kept. One day, the caravan stopped dead in its tracks. A large tree was in their path. The men were whispering to each other. Belle and Elana looked at each other and grinned. They began running through the woods. The trees reached high above their heads and leaves blanketed the ground, coming up to the girls' ankles. They came into a large clearing of soft grass. Belle tackled Elana to the ground, and they rolled around for a bit, laughing. After a while they stood up and began to chase each other around the clearing. Suddenly some of the leaves from the edge of the clearing picked up and began to surround Belle, swirling around her like a hurricane.

"What's happening?", asked Elana.

"This... this happened the day Mother died", Belle replied. "I think... it means something bad is going to happen."

At that moment there was a crashing noise from one side of the clearing and two men ran in with swords. "Hello girls", said one, grinning. "You have any money for us?"

"No", Elana replied, "Not for you."

They looked at each other. "Well, a couple of girls like you could sell for plenty." They began to move forward with the swords.

Without a thought, Belle raised her hands, lifting the men up, then tied them together with rope and sent them flying over the treetops. "Wow", said Belle. "Didn't know I could do that."

"That was amazing!", Elana replied.

Unfortunately, one of the men from the caravan had seen. "You have magic?", he asked, angry.

"Yes..."

"No magicians aboard our caravan, young lady. You're going home."


	9. The Years Go By

Elana frowned when they went back with the caravan to take Belle home. "They said after what happened it was too dangerous to have kids around. They're taking me home too."

"I'm sorry", Belle said. "It was my fault."

"It wasn't", Elana said. "You saved us. Besides, it wouldn't be as fun without my best friend anyway."

Belle smiled. "Thanks. So we'll write to each other?"

"All the time."

Belle smiled, and Elana smiled back.

* * *

When they arrived, Elana gave Belle one final hug and a quick goodbye, then they waved till the carriage was out of sight.

Belle didn't want to leave the caravan, but she was glad to have left the experience with a new friend. For now, that was good enough. She walked back to the castle, where a guard was standing outside, and ran back in as soon as he saw her. With a start, Belle realized precisely how angry her father would be.

"Belle!", he exclaimed when he came downstairs. "Thank goodness you're okay!" He hugged her, and she hugged him back, thinking perhaps she was off the hook. But then he pulled away. "What were you thinking! Leaving without my permission, and worse than that, not even telling me!"

"I'm sorry father", Belle said. "I just wanted freedom. And adventure. And to make a new friend."

"And did you get all that?"

"Yes", Belle said.

"Well, I'm glad you were happy", he said. "But you're grounded for 2 months, twice as long as you spent on your little journey, and you are not to go farther than the meadow again. Understood?"

"Yes father."

* * *

She wrote to Elana every month, every week if she could. Their letters were full of gossip as they both grew up and the years of their respective noble lives went by. Belle read more, as well, and discovered other hobbies - cooking, for one, and various crafts. Despite her father's disapproval, she learned sword fighting and how to shoot a bow and arrow. She learned to ride a horse, and loved it. She loved animals in general. She learned some diplomacy, as her father began to train her for royal life. To her dismay, men also began to consider her for betrothal. But her father, thankfully, said she was too young - but only for a couple more years, she knew. And then there came a day, when Belle was 14, that another opportunity presented itself to her, in the form of her latest letter from Elana.

_ My friend Belle, _

_I hope this letter reaches you happy and well. It has been a couple months since I have heard from you, I suppose you were busy. My father has seen fit to consider a man for my betrothal; I am not even 15 yet, I see no need for such a commitment. However, he has said that if I am so against the idea of a betrothal, I may go on a journey to another land, to discover myself, and abandon my diplomatic duties for one year. If you can convince your father to allow it, or escape, I would be happy to have you join me. Meet me, if you can, at the cliff. You know the one I mean. The one where we became friends. I hope you are able to come (and want to). _

_ Signed,_

_ Your friend,_

_ Elana._

And there are some opportunities in life you just have to take.


	10. New Adventures

Belle had resolved to approach her father first, though she knew what he would say.

"Father?", she said hesitantly.

"Yes, my dear Belle?"

"Could I perhaps... go on a trip?"

"A trip? As long as it is no further than the meadow."

"Father, my friend Elana has received an opportunity to go on a journey in another land, and asked me to join."

"Belle, you know you are not allowed to go."

Belle sighed and began working on her escape plan. "She is going to be at the cliff awaiting me. Can I at least ride out to meet her there? It is just a half a day's journey away if I take Amilee." Amilee was Belle's fastest horse.

Her father sighed. "I suppose you can meet her there."

Belle smiled widely and hugged him. "Thank you, father!" She packed a bag full of literally every item she owned, with a charm so they would all fit, and waited impatiently for the day a week later when she should set out to meet Elana. When the day came, she rose early, and decided, so as not to worry her father _too _much, to leave a note. In her best calligraphy, she inscribed:

_Dearest Father, _

_I am going with Elana on the journey. I will return safely in a year. I will try to write you during the time, but I do not know where I will be, so you unfortunately cannot write me back. _

_ I love you dearly,_

_ Belle _

She then put the bag she had packed on Amilee's back, then got on herself and began riding towards the cliff.

* * *

Belle arrived at the cliff around noon to find Elana already there waiting for her. "Belle!", she said upon seeing her, tackling her in a hug as soon as she had dismounted. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Elana!", Belle replied. "Now, my father did not give me permission to go on the trip, but he did give me permission to come to the cliffs, and so as to not give him a heart attack I told him I was leaving in a note. I imagine he will come here to intercept us, so we must make haste."

"Very well", Elana said. "I know of a meadow about an hour away that's a lovely spot to eat, where he will not be able to find us. Shall we go?"

"We shall."


	11. The Journey Begins

Belle smiled as she and Elana started eating their food. It was delicious, but mainly she was just happy to see Elana again.

"So have you been betrothed yet?" Elana asked.

"Not yet," Belle replied. "But I'm afraid it's getting there. Who is the man your father is considering?"

"His name is Hans, he's from somewhere called the Southern Isles. He's 13th in line for a throne."

"How impressive..."

"Well it's only because he has 12 older brothers."

"12?!"

"Yeah."

Belle sighed. "I wish I had siblings."

"Me too," said Elana. "But we have each other. We're like sisters."

Belle smiled. "Yeah. We are."

"Anyway, what's been up with you?"

"Well, I didn't tell you, but, I have read about some famous magicians, and I'm planning to find one and apprentice myself."

"Really?! That's exciting."

Belle nodded. "There aren't many still alive, though."

"Why don't you try the Dark One?"

"He seems so scary... and I doubt he takes apprentices."

"Well, you'll find someone."

"Hopefully. I'd love to learn more."

They had finished most of the meal, so Elana began repacking it. "Shall we set off?"

Belle smiled. "Yes. It's time for adventure."


	12. The Dragon Dome

"Where shall we go first?" Elana asked.

"How should I know?" Belle questioned. "This journey is yours; I'm just tagging along."

"This journey is _ours, _Belle, it would be no fun alone."

"True as that may be, you invited me; you should pick the destination."

"You pick first," said Elana, "And I'll pick next. After all, I did already pick the first destination; I chose to come here."

Belle smiled. "Alright. There are so many places I read about in my books... The Mystic Lake... the ancient towns... the Dragon Dome... the fantastical lights..."

"The Dragon Dome?" Elana asked. "What's that?"

"It's a place where people try to tame dragons," said Belle. "It apparently gets a little violent sometimes... but people don't usually die, they get them out."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting," Elana mused.

"Well then," said Belle, "I suppose we have our first destination. I'm sure there was a map somewhere in here..."

* * *

The girls tied up the horses at the edge of the town and began walking through it. Both were fascinated by the quaint little town, which managed to feel simultaneously exciting and daring and small and comfortable. It was a strange phenomenon, Belle noted. At the edge of the town, the main reason why anyone visited it, was a large dome. They walked towards it, Belle already having out some money to buy a ticket for the next show. They reached the entrance, where a young man stood.

"Hello," said Belle. "We would like two tickets to the next dragon training show."

The man raised his eyebrows. "How old are you girls?"

"Fourteen," replied Elana, "The both of us."

The man snorted. "Children are not allowed in here without an adult," he said. "Come back with your parents."

"I don't think you want to do that," said Elana, and Belle looked over at her, startled, wondering what she was thinking.

"And why is that?" the man asked, seeming faintly amused.

"I am a noblewoman of high standing," Elana replied, "And Belle here is a princess."

The man nearly burst out laughing. "As if two young girls of 'high standing' would be on a journey alone. Where are your guards, _princess?_"

"My father allowed me to go on this journey," said Elana, "And Belle snuck out of her father's castle."

"Elana!" Belle exclaimed.

"What?"

"I don't want anyone knowing I snuck out!"

"What, because your father doesn't already know?"

"Good point," Belle replied with a frown.

"You know what?" the man said. "I don't have the time nor am I paid the salary to argue. You have money for tickets?"

Belle smiled and handed him the pile of coins. "Keep the change, sir," she said. "Good day to you."

He watched in astonishment as the two girls walked into the dome.

* * *

After waiting in the entrance area for what seemed like forever, but really was about ten minutes, the girls were rushed with the crowd into an arena. There were stands all around it, and they quickly filled up. A voice came on the announcer. "Welcome to the Dragon Dome!" There was great cheering from the audience. "Today we have quite a show for you, folks! A very rare type of dragon, all the way from a land known as Arendelle!"

The girls watched eagerly as a gate opened and an icy blue dragon came roaring out of it, breathing not fire, but ice. "And as the challenger," the voice said, "We have Prince Christian of the Southern Isles!"

"Must be a brother of Hans," Elana whispered to Belle, who nodded.

The man came into the ring. "You think you're a match for me, dragon?" he asked, and the dragon breathed fire at him in response.

"As arrogant," Elana muttered, and Belle chuckled.

The two girls watched in amazement as Christian attempted to ride the beast, getting onto its back but being shaken off and hitting the ground with a "thump."

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" said the announcer, over the gasps of the crowd. "Is he giving up?"

He wasn't. He tried again, and again, until he was only feebly stirring from the ground. Then he finally waved the white flag.

"And as stubborn," said Elana.

"That is it, folks, the dragon has won this match! Come to the next show to see the next challenger take on this vicious beast!"

* * *

"That was interesting," commented Belle as the two girls remounted their horses.

"Indeed it was," Elana replied with a smile. "Where to now?"


	13. Pirates

"Alright, Elana," said Belle. "Where are we going to go next?"

Elana gave a small smile. "Well, what would you say to going on the sea?"

Belle gasped. "Surely your father did not say you could leave the land."

"My father also said I had to take an escort, Belle, I paid him off shortly before getting to you."

Belle widened her eyes at her friend. "Well, alright then. What do we do with the horses, though?"

"We can pay someone to dock them."

"Someone we can trust? Amilee is my best horse."

"Belle, we just say that we'll pay them more when we get back."

"Oh, of course!" Belle exclaimed. "Alright, to the sea we go."

* * *

Elana looked around her at the ship, eyes wide, while Belle walked behind her, trying to avoid attention as much as possible. "Elana, is it possible that we are making a terrible mistake?"

"Oh, that's always possible, Belle. But it's a risk worth taking, in my opinion."

"And in mine," Belle said with a smile. "But... where are we headed?"

"Who knows?" Elana asked. "We'll return here eventually."

"Yes, but this journey is only one year long."

"Calm down, Belle. You could always use magical transportation."

"Elana, I have absolutely no training."

"Hmm. We'll have to find someone to teach you on this trip."

The two girls walked to their cabin. "Alright," said Belle, "What now?"

* * *

After three days of being at sea, the girls were getting accustomed to the cool breezes and the long stretches of ocean view. Everything was going wonderfully, so of course that had to be changed.

"Everyone below deck!" the captain yelled. "We're about to be boarded!"

Everyone rushed below deck, but Belle got an idea as they were walking down. Grabbing Elana's hand, she pulled her behind the captain's cabin and watched the exchange going on.

"Belle!" Elana whispered.

Belle simply shushed her and listened.

"What do you want?" the captain asked.

The man he was speaking to held out a sword. "All your money."

"We are a passenger ship," said the captain. "We're not transporting goods."

"You have ticket fare?"

"No, actually, it was left at the docks," said the captain.

"I don't believe you."

The captain looked around him frantically, then appeared to see the pirate ship's flag. "Is this..."

"The Jolly Roger?" the pirate asked. "Aye, that it is. Now, give me your money."

"I have none!"

With a quick nod to Elana, Belle raced onto the deck. "Stop that!" she yelled.

The captain's eyes grew wide. "Get below deck, girl."

"No," said Belle. She glared at the pirate. "I'll pay you money if you leave this ship alone."

He snorted. "Am I really to believe a young girl such a yourself has money?"

"Well," Belle said, "I am a princess."

The pirate laughed. "Sure you are."

"I am! Princess Belle, daughter of King Maurice."

The pirate frowned. "I think I have heard of that king." He then grinned. "And if you are a princess, you must have quite a ransom."

Before Belle could reply, he was swinging his arm at her, and everything went black.


End file.
